


3 In the Morning

by teallaws



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teallaws/pseuds/teallaws
Summary: It's a Pokemon Go AU, and Luffy and Law are roommates! Pokemon hunting and gym challenges ensue! At 3 in the morning! Fun times, fun times...[part of the 2016 One Piece Reverse Bang on tumblr]





	3 In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for this year's OP Reverse Bang on tumblr! I hope you guys enjoy!

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren’t so great_  
_‘He tastes like you only sweeter.’  
_One night, yeah, and one more time  
_Thanks for th-___

The music stopped abruptly as Trafalgar Law switched off his iPod. He cut the ignition and stepped out of his car. Finally, after a very long day at work, he was home. At 10 PM. What a day…

Once Law was inside, he kicked off his shoes and plopped face-first onto the couch. As usual, his legs were way too long to even fit, but he was too tired to complain. “Ughhh…”

Not even five minutes had passed when he heard his roommate open the front door. “I’m baaack!” Monkey D. Luffy sounded as cheery as ever. “And I brought back a pizza too!”

“Shut up, you’re too loud.”

“Eh?” Next thing Law knew, Luffy was peering right into his face. “What’s up with you?”

“Tired and hungry.”

“Oh. Well, you want some pizza then?” Luffy opened the box and let the pizza smell engulf the entire condominium.

Law blinked several times. “You know I don’t eat pizza.”

Luffy brought out a small styrofoam box from behind his back. “I also brought back some chicken!”

Law snatched the box out of his hands. “Thanks.”

“No prob!” Luffy set the pizza box on the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth, he continued, “So what’s up? You look like hell.”

Law swallowed a piece of chicken. “I had to work overtime at the hospital.”

“Overtime? How come?”

“Some idiot screwed up a cataract surgery.”

“What’s a cataract?”

“You know, eye cataracts.”

“Ohhhhh…” The look on Luffy’s face showed he still had no idea what that was.

“Anyway, I was already on my way home when the hospital called and asked me to come back to redo the surgery for them.”

Luffy gulped down his third slice. “Couldn’t they have gotten anyone else to do it? Chopper works there too, right?”

“Yeah, but he and Kureha were both busy with other patients. I was their only other option really.” It was a hassle, sure, but at least he still got paid for the extra time. And to top it all off, he had the next day completely free, so now he could relax a little.

Law finished the last of the chicken and propped himself up a bit with his elbows. “So how were pizza deliveries today?”

One giant burp later and Luffy lay back onto the floor and pulled out his phone. “Pretty good! A lot of orders got called in today, so they worked me ragged! One point I had to deliver to 15 people in one go!”

“You know, I find it impressive that you’re able to make those deliveries as fast as you do. All while riding a bike. That takes a ton of stamina.”

“Sure, but it can be pretty annoying sometimes! It’d be a whole lot easier if I had a car.”

“Well, there’s a simple answer to that. Start studying so you can take the test and get your learner’s permit.”

“I know, I know! But it’s so much work studying, I don’t feel like it! Can’t you just let me borrow your car one time? Like tomorrow for instance?”

“No way. In all likelihood, you’ll just wreck it! And I can’t afford getting it sent to the shop for repairs over and over.”

“Aww…” Luffy pouted, swallowing the final pizza slice whole. “Alright, fine. Besides, it’s a lot harder to hit pokestops and stuff in a car.”

“That’s the last thing you should be doing while driving! Hell, you shouldn’t even be playing while riding your bike either! You’ll get yourself killed!”

“Man, you worry too much. It’s fine! I’m always careful on the job!”

“Careful my ass! Last week, you rammed into a tree! And I had to give you stitches on your face! All because you were playing that game!”

Luffy sat up. “B-b-but there was a Dragonite around! I had to catch it! See, look here!” Luffy scooted over to Law and showed him said Dragonite on his phone. “2600 CP! And it’s super rare to find in the wild! I couldn’t pass that chance up!”

“No Pokemon is worth risking your life over. That’s a fact.”

“Even the super rare ones? The ones that hardly ever show up?”

“Not even the rare ones!”

“Aww,” Luffy pouted. “You’re such a party-pooper sometimes!”

“Hey look, I just don’t want my best friend to get sent to the hospital over a phone game, alright?” Law yawned and got to his feet. “I’m going to bed. Keep it down if you’re staying up.”

“Sure!” Luffy smiled and waved. “Night~!”

Law scratched his head as he started down the very short hallway of theirs into his room. Unlike Luffy’s, his was completely devoid of any clutter. All clothes were either folded away in his dresser or hung up in the closet, and both his medical books and manga collection were neatly lined up on his bookshelves. The shelves themselves may have been slightly coated in dust, but at least everything was up off the floor. Nonetheless, Law slipped through his closet and into his bathroom. Five minutes later, he was already in the bed with the covers thrown over himself.

He lay there, staring up at the illuminated ceiling above. The only light in the room came from his alarm clock along with the street lamps outside his window. He made it a point to keep some kind of light on in his room whenever he slept. For years now, he’d always felt insecure at nighttime. Not only that, but he hated sleep in general these days, and despite it being a necessary thing to have, he’d have to force himself to do so. The constant nightmares were too much for him to handle.

Law turned over onto his side, tucking his arms close to his chest. It had been roughly half an hour since he’d gotten in the bed, and it was at this point where it finally got very quiet. His eyelids started to droop, and soon enough, sleep overcame him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Come on Cora, hurry up! The food’s going to go bad!”_

 _A tall blond man came running up the hill after the thirteen-year old Law while carrying a large picnic basket. “I’m coming, I’m coming! But you’re going too fast, I’ll never catch up!”_

_“Yes you can, your legs are way longer than mine!”_

_“Yes, but I’m the one carrying all the food here!” Cora was slowing down, though Law knew he was faking it. “See, now it’s getting too heavy for me to lift and run with! I can’t make it!”_

_“Oh please!” Law wasn’t having any of this. He ran back down the hill to where Cora had collapsed onto the grass. “Get up already! At this rate, it’s going to be nighttime when we finally get up to the top!”_

_Cora laughed. “Well that’s alright! The important thing here is that we’re spending time together! It shouldn’t matter how.”_

_Law shrugged. “Eh, I guess you’re right.” He smiled and sat down next to Cora. “So what did you pack for us this time?”_

_“Well let’s take a look, shall we?” Cora sat up and opened the picnic basket. “Drumroll please!”_

_Law sighed and obliged him, drumming his hands against his thighs._

_“And today’s featured food is…” Cora reached inside and pulled out… “Watermelon!”_

_Law stared between Cora and the two watermelon slices in his hands. “That’s it?”_

_“Yeah, this was all I could find in the fridge.” Cora handed off one of the watermelon slices to Law and took a bite out of his own. “I’ll have to stop by the store sometime tomorrow and make a grocery run.”_

_Law spit out a few watermelon seeds. “Can I come with you?”_

_Cora smiled warmly. “You don’t need to ask that, Law. Of course you can come! I’ll take any chance I can get to go on outings with you. It’s more satisfying that way.”_

_Law beamed at him. Hanging out with Cora was the best thing in the world!_

_“I guess we’ll have to make a list when we get home. There’s going to be a lot to put on there.”_

_“I think I have some paper on me actually.” Law set his watermelon down and scrounged around in his pocket until he managed to pull out a crumpled napkin. He figured that would be good enough for a shopping list, so he went to work at smoothing out the wrinkles. “Okay Cora, shoot! What do we need to buy?”_

_There wasn’t an immediate response. “Cora?” Law turned around to face him. “Cora, did you hear me-?”_

_Cora was dead. There was a stab wound right where his heart was, and blood was gushing out of it at an incredible speed._

_“Cora!” Law dropped the napkin and scrambled over to his side. “Cora! What happened?!”_

_He tried to stop the bleeding with one hand while he shook Cora with the other. Though he knew it was no use. “Come on Cora, say something!”_

_Still, there was no answer. Law briefly looked back down at his bloody hand when he noticed his hand was covered in tattoos. He was now back to his 26 year-old self again. But that didn’t do anything to stop his panicking._

_“Cora, answer me already! Come on!”_

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Looking into Cora’s face, the now permanent expression etched onto his face was a pained one._

_Fresh tears streamed down Law’s face as he threw himself onto Cora’s corpse. “P-please Cora, don’t go… Please wake up Dad!”_

_After that, there were several seconds of silence. Then…_

_“Fufufufu, I knew you’d warm up to me eventually.”_

_Law immediately reeled back. He went pale when he saw Cora’s body replaced with a familiar face…_

_“Doflamingo?!”_

_Suddenly, the blood from Cora’s wound turned black and spread out to form a massive pool around them. And Law started sinking into it…_

_Once he tried to climb out of the pool, he felt a twinge of pain as several strings attached to him from behind. Then he found himself being dragged down forcefully into the pool._

_“No!” Law struggled from the strings, but they wouldn’t budge. “Let me go!”_

 _The sound of Doflamingo’s laughter ringed loudly in his ears. “You can’t get rid of me that easily! It’s time to come home Law!”_

_“No, get away from me!” Law tugged on the strings as he fell deeper in. Then his head was submerged completely. Slowly, he drowned into total darkness, with cruel, sadistic laughter hanging in the air…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Law screamed and broke into a cold sweat as he sat bolt upright in bed. His eyes darted across the room taking in his surroundings. He was back in his room. There was no blood, and Doflamingo was nowhere near there. But Cora was still gone…

He heard the front door slam shut. Then loud footsteps running down the hall...

“Law?!” His bedroom door burst wide open, and Luffy stood in the doorway. “Are you okay?! I heard you screaming, and…”

“Y-yeah.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “I-it was just a nightmare.”

“Oh.” The look on his face was a concerned one. Law figured Luffy knew what that dream was about. And sure enough, the next thing Luffy said confirmed it. “Want me to stay in here with you?”

Law shook his head. “Nah, it’s alright. You’re fine.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be in my room if you need me, alright?”

He nodded. Luffy backed up, and with a hand on the doorknob, he went to pull the door shut.

“Just leave it open.”

Luffy stopped. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Luffy smiled and waved at him before disappearing into the room next to Law’s.

Law took a deep breath and lay back down. Now that he knew Luffy was nearby, he wasn’t as worried about getting any nightmares. His presence comforted him. 

Law closed his eyes again. “I’ll have to thank him later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“NOOO MOOSE PLANET!” Luffy cried in the next room over. He shook his fist at his Mac screen. “I’LL KICK YOUR ASS CHINCHILLA FACE!”

Sabo and Ace had recently convinced him into watching Voltron: Legendary Defender. Now he was sucked in. It became his new favorite show in an instant. Who could go wrong with flying robot lions? In Luffy’s mind, that was the epitome of badass.

He lay flat on his stomach right in the middle of his bed while he watched, as he liked to call it, ‘the awesome robot lion show’. His phone sat right next to the Mac, and it was currently running Pokemon Go as usual. So far, nothing but Pidgeys and Rattatas were showing up on the poke-radar, and Luffy wasn’t interested in catching any more of those, at least not right now. 

Meanwhile, the paladins of Voltron were being ditched on some random planet by Rolo the bounty hunter! “‘I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick!’”

“Augh, shut up Norman Reedus!” Luffy rolled over onto his back when he felt his phone vibrate. “Oh!” He reached for his phone in an instant. “I hope it’s something good this time!”

Nope! Just another stupid Pidgey! “Dammit, come on!” Luffy groaned, pulling up the radar. “This is dumb!”

Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey, Rattata, Paras, Pidgey, Rattata, Pidgey- hm?

Luffy looked carefully at the radar now. “No…”

Sure enough, right down at the bottom of the screen was the silhouette of a very familiar electric mouse…

Luffy gulped. Then he paused the awesome robot lion show and ran straight into Law’s room. “Lawwwwww!!! Wake up wake up wake uppppp!!!” He jumped and threw himself right onto Law’s back.

“GYAA-” Law’s eyes shot wide open. Then he tried to pull his head away when Luffy lowered his face right into his own. “LUFFY. What the HELL are you doing?!”

“I’m waking you up, that’s what!”

“Why?” Law turned his head in the other direction and strained his neck to look at his alarm clock. “Are you shitting me?! IT’S THREE IN THE MORNING FOR GOD’S SAKE.”

“It’s important, I swear!” Luffy took his phone and shoved it in front of Law. “See, see? Look here!”

“Ow, OW.” Law shielded his eyes with one arm. “GOD, that’s bright! Get that thing away from me already! You’re going to burn out my retinas!”

“It’s a Pikachu! And it’s nearby! We’ve gotta catch it!”

“Why should we?” Law yawned and managed to turn over onto his back despite Luffy’s weight. “It’s just a Pikachu.”

“JUST a Pikachu?! He’s the face of all Pokemon Law! Everyone knows who Pikachu is, he’s super famous! And I still haven’t even seen one yet!”

“Alright. Have you searched for it inside yet?”

“Ohhhh… Hold that thought.” Luffy pushed himself off of Law, and with his phone held out in front of him, he walked around the entire condo. Law’s room was first, then he checked his own room, then the bathrooms and the kitchen…

Luffy returned to Law’s bedside. “Nothing! We’ll have to go look for it outside!”

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Law turned over onto his side and rested his head on his elbow. “I’m just finally starting to get a good night’s rest, so I’m going back to sleep. Good night.”

“Alright fine!” Luffy turned around and started back up the hall towards the front door. “I’ll go look for it myself!”

He heard Law’s bed creak behind him. “Oh no, you are NOT going out there at 3 AM by yourself! That’s a recipe for disaster!”

Luffy spun around on the spot with a huge grin on his face. “So does that mean you’ll come?”

Law sighed, rubbing his forehead with an index finger. “... Give me five minutes.”

“Yayyyyy!” Luffy jumped up and down on the balls of his feet for the next five minutes or so. Then he went back down the hall to check the other’s progress. 

Law came out of his room in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. He let out a huge yawn and massaged the back of his head.. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

“Yeah!” Luffy grabbed Law’s arm and wrenched him to the front door. “Let’s go!”

“Hey! Let go of me dammit! Stop pulling so fast!”

“Just you wait Pikachu! Soon you’ll be MINE!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did I agree to do this?” Law stood in the middle of the parking lot questioning his life choices. It had been fifteen minutes since he and Luffy had gone outside, and Luffy still hadn’t found that Pikachu. “Are you sure this thing is still even here?”

“It’s still on the radar!” Luffy was circling the pool area with his phone held out. “So it has to be here somewhere!”

Law sighed, pulling out his phone too. He figured he might as well help out. The sooner they found this thing, the sooner he could go back inside.

Sure enough, there was the Pikachu shadow on his radar. And from the looks of its placement, it was fairly close. He moved a little ways away from Luffy towards the far corner of the parking lot. The shadow changed position. Almost there…

About ten seconds later, his phone vibrated. The electric mouse had finally emerged! “I found it!”

“Finally!” Luffy rushed over to him with a manic expression. “Took long enough!” Soon he was battling it. “You should try catching it too!”

Law shrugged. “Yeah alright.” There was no harm in trying at least. So he tapped once on the Pikachu. 501 CP was displayed at the top of the screen. 

“Huh. Not bad.” He flicked a Pokeball towards the Pikachu but missed by a long shot.

“Dammit.” He tried again, and this time it went. “Come on. Stay in the ball, stay in the ball, stay in the ball…”

It broke free after two twitches. The Pikachu was still sitting there with that smile on its face. “Pikachuu~~”

Law pursed his lips. “You little shit.” He tossed out another ball. “Get in there.”

Haha, nope. This time, it broke free almost immediately! “Oh come on!”

“Score!” Luffy threw his fist into the air. He looked over Law’s shoulder. “You still haven’t caught yours yet?”

“No.” Law tried using a razz berry before sending out the next ball. “Was yours strong?”

“Yeah, it had like 600 CP!”

“Alright, how did you do it? Because I’m having no luck at all.”

Luffy shrugged. “Eh, I just a Master Ball. No biggie.”

“What?!” Law whipped his head around to face Luffy’s. “Those are a thing in this game?!”

Luffy nodded vigorously. “Uh huh! You start getting ‘em once you reach level 30!”

Law stared at him. “This game hasn’t even been out for two weeks yet, and you’re already past level 30?! What the hell Luffy?!”

“Why is that so hard to believe? What level are you at anyway?”

“... 8.”

“Gee, well no wonder you’re having a hard time! You don’t even have Great Balls yet!” 

Law groaned. “Then when the hell do you get Great Balls?!”

“Level 12! Then Ultra Balls come in at level 20. You’re at least using your razz berries, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so just keep doing what you’re doing! You’ll get it eventually!”

Eventually meant using seven razz berries and almost all of Law’s Pokeballs. Law let out a sigh of relief after finally catching that damn Pikachu. “That was ridiculous.”

“Don’t worry, it starts getting a lot easier once you get the other balls!” 

Law stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “So are we done now?”

“Not yet. We’re both running low on Pokeballs, so let’s go hit a Pokestop really quick!”

“Can’t this wait until tomorrow? It’s the middle of the night.”

“So? This is the perfect time to hit Pokestops! Everyone’s asleep, and that’ll make it a lot easier to take over gyms!” Luffy headed off towards the main street. “You coming?!”

Law sighed. He wouldn’t let Luffy go off on his own this late at night, so he had no choice in the matter. He broke off at a run to catch up to his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another thirty minutes passed by, and they had reached the boardwalk. The two of them had hit a few Pokestops along the way, and now Luffy was leading Law to the nearest Sunsations store, which was currently a Team Instinct-controlled gym.

“Oh shit, it’s yellow!” Luffy pulled up the gym’s profile. “And it’s only at gym level 3!”

He turned to Law. They might have been on opposing teams, but it wasn’t like Luffy had any animosity towards Team Mystic. So he figured he might as well let Law have a shot first. “You wanna take this gym?”

“Nah, go ahead.” Law was looking down at his phone, and Luffy got a glimpse of him scrolling through his tumblr dashboard. “None of my Pokemon are anywhere near strong enough to do that yet.”

“Oh. Well okay then.” Luffy looked back at his own screen and sent out his trusty Dragonite. “Prepare to get your ass kicked Team Instinct!”

For Luffy, this was all a breeze. The gym’s Pokemon weren’t very strong, so he could take most of them down easily. However, he did hit a difficulty spike once he reached the final Pokemon in the lineup: a 2000 CP Gyarados.

“Oh no, not Dragon Pulse! Come on Lance, you can beat this guy! Use Dragon Claw!”

It was a close call, but Luffy prevailed in the end. “Alright!” Luffy cheered and collected his battle spoils. “Okay, let’s heal Lance up a bit so he can go into the gym.”

All he had to do was five Lance a hyper potion, and he was all set. He exited out of his item bag to reach the gym.

There was one problem though. The gym was no longer neutral like it was a second ago. Instead, its color was once again yellow.

“What?!” Luffy’s jaw dropped as he looked at the new defending pokemon. There was another Gyarados along with a Flareon, both with 2700 CP, but the real kicker was that 3000 CP Snorlax owned by Kidlicious2207. “Are you kidding me?! Come on!”

“What happened this time?”

As Law came over to check on him, Luffy looked up at him. “It’s the gym! I won it over and turned it grey, but it just turned yellow again! Someone just swiped it from me!”

He heard several people snickering somewhere near by. Soon enough, a group of six people came around the opposite corner and neared the pair of friends. The guy in front went straight for them, and once Luffy saw his spiky red hair, he knew exactly who the gym-snatching culprit was.

“Well well well, if it ain’t the med-school graduate!” Eustass Kid approached Luffy and Law with a big smirk etched across his face. “Now what’s an upstart like yourself doing hanging around these parts so late at night, hm?”

Law rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Eustass?”

“Oh nothing. Just checking to see how well Mr. Delivery Boy here is taking his loss! Looks like in the end, Team Valor just couldn’t pull through!”

“Wait, so was that your Gyarados I just fought?! I beat him fair and square!”

“Eh, you’ve got a good point there Straw Hat.” Kid pulled out his phone as he talked. “And if my Gyarados was weak enough to fall to you, then I’ve got no business hanging on to it anymore.”

Luffy stared at him. “You’re not going to-”

“Bye bye bitch.” With one tap of his finger, the Gyarados was gone. “You’re the professor’s problem now.”

Luffy clenched his fists tightly and glared at Kid. “You got rid of your Pokemon?!”

Kid shrugged. “Yeah. What of it?”

“He defended that gym for who knows how long, he fought for you! And you just cast him aside like garbage! Do your Pokemon mean absolutely nothing to you?!”

“The only reason I play this game is to be the very best, like no one ever was. And that means that all of my Pokemon have to be the best too. The way I see it, if they can’t make the cut by losing a gym battle, then I have no use for them anymore. They may as well just rot up and die for all I care-”

The next thing Luffy knew, he was charging blindly at Kid in a rage. All he wanted to do was kick his smarmy little ass into the ground and make him regret getting rid of his Pokemon. That would show him!

Only Law stuck his arm out in front of Luffy to stop him, and his hand was planted firmly onto Luffy’s face. “Nope, not doin’ that.”

“LET ME AT HIM LAW, I’LL KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!”

“No no no, you CANNOT fight him! You’ll only get us in trouble with the police, and I’m not having any of that!”

“That’s right, Trafalgar, reel in that flunky of yours!”

Law glared viciously at Kid. “He’s not my flunky, Eustass. So shut up.”

“But I’m having so much fun with this! You know, I bet he wouldn’t be able to punch me even if he tried!”

“SHUT UP BASTARD, I’LL GIVE YOU YOURS!”

“Haha, good luck with that Straw Hat! You can’t do anything in your position right now, so consider yourself lucky delivery boy!”

Kid’s cronies laughed collectively as a group as Kid continued on. “Hey, here’s a joke for you! Why is Straw Hat working as a delivery boy these days?” He looked around at them all. “Anyone? It’s because his tiny little brain doesn’t even have the capacity to function at a real job!”

Law removed his hand from Luffy’s face. Luffy wondered why, but his question was answered when Law decked Kid in the face. To top it all off, he kicked his groin and shoved him into his group of cronies and sent them all tumbling over like a set of bowling pins. 

“Kid!” One of them cried out. “You okay man?!”

Kid clutched his broken nose and scowled at Law. “Trafalgar! You piece of-”

He stopped once his eyes met Law’s death glare. “Insult Luffy again, and stitches won’t be the only thing I’ll give you next time you visit the hospital.”

Kid gulped and shut up really fast; his cronies on the other hand, not so much. A few of them bolted to their feet, ready to fight back. “You’ll pay for this! Get him guys!”

Luffy had been staring in awe. But that was broken once Law yanked him away from the scene. “Time to go!”

The two of them raced across the street and farther down Atlantic Avenue while Kid’s lackeys followed them ferociously. But they soon broke off their pursuit after about a few blocks and headed back to Kid. 

After several more minutes of nonstop running, Luffy and Law eventually stopped once they had crossed onto the beach. “Okay, that’s enough for me.” Law panted and collapsed onto the sand. “Let’s not do that again any time soon, okay?”

“But that was so cool though!” Luffy paced around and around Law excitedly. “I mean the way you broke his nose and gave him that awesome one-liner! Dude, that was the coolest thing ever!”

Law smirked. “Well, I’m glad you think so.” He checked his phone again for the time. “4:13. Ughhh…”

“Oh no!”

“What now?”

“My phone’s about to die!” 

“Gee, I wonder why? It’s all because you’re playing that game 24-7!”

“I know, b-but it’s Pokemon Go Law! It’s really really important!” Luffy plopped down into the sand knee-first and leaned into Law’s face. “Quick, give me your charger!”

Law did nothing but blink. But then… he reached into his pocket and pulled out a portable charger. “One day, I’m going to end up not having it on me, and then you’re going to be out of luck.”

“Yayyy, thank you thank you thank youuuuu!!!” Luffy took it immediately and plugged his phone into the jack. “You’re the best Law!”

“Uh huh, sure.”

As soon as it started charging, Luffy set his phone down and looked up at the cloudless sky. “Whoa, check out the moon!”

“Oh yeah, it looks nice.”

“Just staring at it like this is making me- ahhhhhhhhhh…”

Second later, Law did the exact same thing. “Stop yawning, it’s contagious.”

“I can’t help it, I’m just so sleepyyyyy…”

And just like that, Luffy was out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the loud snoring that finally woke Law up. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself laying stomach-down right on top of Luffy’s chest. 

“What the shit.” He rolled off of him and lay on his back, staring up at the lightened sky. They had been out all night.

Next to him, Luffy stirred. “What time is it?”

Law checked his phone. “6:45. We’ve been here for two hours.”

“Oh cool.” Still laying down, Luffy scooted himself closer to Law so that their arms were touching. “How’re you feeling?”

Law paused for a minute before answering. “Pretty good actually. I feel surprisingly refreshed for once.”

“That’s good! I’m glad!”

“Yeah…” He turned over onto his side to look Luffy directly in the face. “I know what you’re up to you know.”

Luffy cocked his head at him. “Eh?”

“All of this. From the time you woke me up the first time up to now. You did all of this on purpose, didn’t you? To distract me from you know what.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” From the sound of Luffy’s voice, Law could easily tell he was lying. “I just wanted to catch that Pikachu!”

Law smiled. “Well, whatever the reason, thank you.” He looked towards the ocean and the blue-orange sky. “I-I really needed this. Even if some unexpected things happened along the way, it was fun.”

“Yeah. We should do this more often.”

“How about next time we don’t leave the house in the middle of the night?”

“Awww!” Luffy pouted. “Oh alright, fine. But going in the middle of the day won’t be the same!”

“I like dawn. Next time we’ll make sure we get here before the sun even rises. Sound good?”

Luffy nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

The two of them touched heads and looked out as the sun slowly creeped up over the horizon. It was the start of a new day. And Law couldn’t have felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> All those Voltron references are thanks to ajisai-hunter on tumblr (it's all a running joke for us, haha)


End file.
